Vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks for example, include a differential and axle assembly, sometime colloquially referred to as a drive module. This assembly is connected to the vehicle engine by a prop-shaft. The prop-shaft transmits rotational energy (torque) developed by the vehicle engine to the differential and axle assembly, which in turn transmits the rotational energy to the wheels. In a rear-wheel drive vehicle, the prop-shaft directly couples the differential and axle assembly to the vehicle's transmission. In an all-wheel or four-wheel drive vehicle, additional components may also be included, such as a power take-off unit for example.
In an all-wheel drive type vehicle where torque is transmitted to both the front and rear wheels, it is sometimes desirable to disconnect one set of wheels from the engine to improve fuel efficiency and vehicle performance. Typically, a disconnect member is coupled to the front differential assembly in a manner that separates at least one of the wheel axles from the differential and axle assembly. While this is effective in removing torque from the wheels, the differential gearing within the differential assembly continues to rotate. This rotation of the differential gearing when the disconnect member is actuated results in gear churning losses and undesired wear on the components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a differential and axle assembly having a disconnect that reduces losses and improves efficiency.